¡Mi Encuetro Con Yo!
by alau
Summary: Sirius Black de 32 con su mismo yo de 8,,no le falta nada... o eso cree el... aparece el de 8 años,,Sirius tendra que ayudarle para superar unas cosas del pasado...pero el pequeño tendra que ayudarle para resolver su presente... disfrutenlo!
1. Mi tipica vida!

_Nada es mioo!! no quieroo demandas!! jajaja todo estoo de jk.. y de los demass yo nomas me gasto el cerebro y el tecladoo..._

* * *

**Mi Encuentro Con Yo!**

**Capitulo 1.- Mi típica vida**

Mmmm como empezar pues hola! Yo soy Sirius Orión Black tengo actualmente 32 años de edad, soy auror, vivo en una gran mansión cerca del valle de Godric, vivo solo, no estoy casado ni nada por el estilo, Tengo el pelo largo hasta los hombros de color negro, ojos grises a los que nadie se le resiste, un cuerpo perfecto como para haber sido sex-simbol durante mi estancia en Hogwarts. Tengo grandes amigos como lo son James Potter que es mi hermano del alma junto con su esposa Lily Evans Potter y su pequeño hijo, mi ahijado Harry, también Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew, bueno Peter no tanto pero lo aguanto, también se encuentra Hilary Difman, Elizabeth Cadebral todos ellos son amigos de la escuela si yo asistí a Hogwarts, toda mi vida era normal hasta que hace poco apareció "el" si si "el" no tiene palabras, bueno yo me quede impactado con lo que vi. "el" me hizo recordar cosas que no quería recordar y otras que me dieron muchas alegrías, bueno será mejor que les cuente desde un principio no? Bueno ahí les va…

Era una mañana normal, yo me tenia que levantar para asistir al ministerio de magia, tenia que hacer un montón de papeleo, y varias cosas, así que sonó el despertador, si el maldito despertador que hace rinnnnnnnnnnngggggg  
-ohh no rayos- respondí y me tuve que levantar me fui directo al baño, me duche y al salir me vi en el espejo yo siempre tan guapo y demás, aunque eh de admitirlo yo ya había madurado no salía con cualquier chica, mas bien ya ni salía, solo a veces iba con mi hermano James, a si ya les dije que lo tomo como mi hermano. Bueno me arregle y me dirigí a la cocina donde todas las mañanas me tomaba un desayuno echo por mi elfo domestico Kreacher, creo que a el de chico nunca le caí bien y siempre hacia las cosas de mala gana, bueno eso es otra historia, me acabe mi desayuno y abrí el diario, el profeta claro, haber que decía la loca de Skeeter sin mas me dirigí a mi chimenea y agarre unos pocos polvos Flu y me dirigí al trabajo hacia el ministerio de magia  
-hola James que tal el papeleo amigo?- le dije a mi hermano  
-ahí va, con esto de un asesino mágico suelto en el mundo muggle es difícil- me contesto mi amigo que era de mi misma altura con el pelo negro azabache y unos ojos cafés detrás de unas gafas  
-parece que lo tienen unos tal loquistas o algo así- le seguí la platica  
-loqueros, Sirius-  
-bueno eso, tu sabes que yo con las cosas muggles no se mucho- le dije y sin mas me fui a mi escritorio, todo era taaaaaaan aburrido como todos los días, después del trabajo me dirigí con James hacia su casa donde estaban ya su esposa y el pequeño harry con algunos meses de nacido  
-Sirius que bueno que vienes- me dijo mi amiga la pelirroja, si Lily Evans era pelirroja delgada y con unos ojos verdes, muy bonitos para ser verdad  
-vengo aquí a molestarles un rato, quiero visitar a mi ahijado- dije y entre a la casa de mis viejos amigos, ellos Vivian exactamente en el valle de Godric, cercas de mi casa, entre con James a la habitación del pequeño Harry que era idéntico a su padre a excepción de las gafas y los ojos que eran los ojos verdes de Lily, la habitación James y yo la decoramos juntos, pusimos de pintura el cielo y nubes con unas miniescobas que no se elevan mas de un centímetro del suelo colgadas y dibujadas pelotas , una quaffle, dos bludgers y la mas importante la snitch, fue toda una idea maestra de mi parte, bueno volviendo a lo original ese día paso rápido, llegue a mi casa y recibí la visita de mi amigo Remus, el es sanador y estaba casado con Elizabeth Cadrebal. Mi amigo Remus es muy simpático ojos color miel pelo casi del mismo tono, alto y Elizabeth era un poco mas bajita de pelo castaño y unos ojos marrones que expresaban toda su alma ahh y que no se me olvide estaba embarazada. Después de la llegada de mi amigo y su esposa me quede un rato solo, adelantando cosas al trabajo y demás, ordenando a Kreacher que hiciera el aseo de la casa, vigilándolo constantemente, en fin eso era lo único que hacia en todo el día, muchos dirían que perdí mi don, si ese don de salir y hacer relajo, peor lo que pasa es que yo madure. Mi vida era como quien diría "normal" hasta que cierto "el" apareció.

esto es solo una introduccion a el problemita de "el" jajaja espero que le haya gustado, la idea del fic la tome de la pelicula "the kid" jaja espero que les gusteeee dejen reviews...

* * *

buenooo espero que les gustee yo aquii de nuevoo con otra historia xP

jajaja esta historia aparece en otraa pagina!! pero recuerden!! soy la mismaa!! nada de plagioo ni ndaa yo soy la autora original!

jajaja wenoo la hsitora esta basada en la pelicula "The Kid" de Bruce Willis, jajaja pero ami se me ocurrio basarlo en esa pelicula espero que les gustee dejen sus reviews!! denlee a GO!! x)


	2. ¡Yo soy yo! ¡Tu eres yo!

_Nada dde estoo es mioo!! no quiero demandas disfrutenloo_

* * *

**_Mi Encuentro Con Yo!_**

**_Capitulo 2.- ¡Yo soy tu! ¡Tu eres yo!_**

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnggggggg sonó el despertador a la mañana siguiente me levante y me dirigí nuevamente al baño para tomar mi baño matutino, me arregle y fue lo mismo que el día anterior y los días anteriores, salí un poco mas temprano de la regadera y me dirigí a mi habitación, era casi igual a cuando era joven, en mi antigua casa hice un hechizo desaparecedor y todo me lo traje aquí, esta habitación un poco mas pequeña, pero mucho mas cómoda, en las paredes se ven fotografías de mi juventud ¿pero quien dice que yo no soy joven? Si sigo en las mismas nomás que en diferentes condiciones… mm mejor cambiemos de tema, como decía en mi habitación estaban las fotografías, tengo un librero con muchos libros sobre quidditch y de distintas cosas, viejos libros de hogwarts y demás tenia unas mini esculturas de jugadores de quidditch y otra de todos mis amigos, esas las mandamos a hacer, era tan divertido antes ahhh… como quisiera regresar a esos tiempos. Me fije en uno de mis estantes y ahí la vi una pequeña moto a escala llena de polvo, me trajo recuerdos pero sin mas me tuve que retirar al trabajo.

Paso todo el día como normalmente era, regrese a mi casa y a Kreacher le vi una cara de loco maniaco, pobre elfo ya debe estar loco pensé  
-usted! Usted! Noo no puede ser porque mi ama porque!- decía el elfo –no ya no, ya no!- pensé que se estaba volviendo loco –no mi desgracia vuelve – empezó a sollozar el elfo, enserio pensé que ya se le habían zafado los últimos tornillos que tenia en la cabeza. Sin embargo como normalmente era no le hice caso al elfo y me aparecí un chocolate caliente y me dirigí a mi habitación.

-¿QUIEN ERES?- grite del susto al ver a un pequeño niño tratando de agarrar mi mini-moto, el niño se volteo y el alma se me quería caer  
-¿PORQUE TIENES MI MOTO?- grito el pequeño, en ese momento me derrumbe, que yo supiera no tenia hijos, tal vez alguno perdido pero lo mas sensato era que no  
-esa moto es mía- le conteste  
-no es mía!- me contesto el chiquillo que era exactamente yo, pero mas pequeño, igual con el pelo largillo color negro, los ojos grises pero con un brillo maléfico y aniñado, típico de cuando era mas joven, chiquito aun sin el cuerpo de sex-símbolo que me representaba  
-quien eres?- le pregunte ya mas calmado  
-soy Sirius Orión Black- me contesto el pequeño agarrando la moto, la volteo al revés le quito el polvo y me mostró una etiqueta que decía "Sirius Orion Black" –ves es mió-  
-mentiroso yo soy Sirius Orion Black- le dije poniéndome a su estatura –y es mió!- si Lily me viera diría que actué como un niño pequeño  
-quiero irme a mi casa mi tío me iba a llevar a un partido de Quidditch Bulgaria contra España- me dijo el pequeño –va a ser sensacional  
-la ultima ves que se enfrentaron fue en 1968 enano, estamos en 1992- le conteste  
-¡QUITATE ERES UN MENTIROSO!, me estas mintiendo!- me decía, casi llorando y alarmado, yo simplemente no lo podía creer como podía estar ahí y yo aquí en el mismo tiempo se me vino una idea a la cabeza  
-quien te dio poción multijugos, mocoso- le pregunte  
-yo no e tomado nada, yo estaba buscando mi moto y aparecí aquí- me contesto alardeando  
-no puedes ser yo, porque yo soy yo!- conteste un poco alarmado , bueno mucho muy alarmado  
-yo soy yo!-me grito el niño  
-no, yo soy yo! Tu, eres tu!- "hay que respuesta mas idiota" pensé  
-nee enserio- me contesto el mocoso, como si hubiéramos pensado lo mismo sarcásticamente  
-¿cuantos años tienes?- le pregunte ya calmándome para despertar de mi dulce pesadilla, de seguro el tonto elfo me puso algo en mi chocolate caliente  
-tengo 7 años en una semana cumplo 8- me contesto el pequeño  
-cuando cumples años?- le pregunte para ver si era verdad lo que me decía  
-el 23 de enero- me contesto, y yo me quede pálido, la misma fecha de mi nacimiento  
-¿cuantos años tienes tu?- me interrogo el pequeño  
-31 casi 32 el 23 de enero cumplo años- le conteste  
-ohh igual que yo- me dijo el niño  
-nee enserio- le dije sarcásticamente  
-bueno ya deja de pelear- bufo el niño –métete con uno de tu tamaño- esa frase me recordó mucho cuando yo le decía a los bravucones mayores que dejaran a mis amigos, sonreí  
-mmmm como estoy seguro de que tu eres un Sirius-  
-un Sirius? ¿apoco hay mas?- me dijo con los ojos temerosos, con lo cual a mi me dio risa –bueno no se- me contesto  
-cuéntame de tu vida- le dije para ver si todo quedaba  
-nací el 23 de enero de 1960, vivo con mis padres Walburga Black y Orion Black en Grimmauld Place y mi odioso hermano menor Regulus, tenemos un elfo en la casa que es Kreacher, creo que viajo conmigo porque hace rato lo vi- yo simplemente recordé como me había encontrado a Kreacher de seguro maldecía a Merlín por haberme traído como niño nuevamente –esta mini-moto me la dio mi tío Alphard Black, es el único familiar que me cae bien, bueno además de mi prima Andrómeda- termino el chico  
-mmmm si, si concuerda- le dije al pequeño –pero aun no te creo, voltéate- le dije y el niño desconfió  
-¿para que?- me pregunto  
-para ver si tienes la cicatriz-  
-tengo una cicatriz pero fue porque me pelee con Regulus y me tiro desde las escaleras, si no hubiera sido por mi tío creo que me pude haber muerto- Rodee al chico y pude ver en su nuca la misma cicatriz que yo también tenia me toque mi propia cicatriz y el mocoso me vio  
-tu, tu también la tienes?-  
-si- me acorde –Walburga me castigo a mi y no a el – le dije  
-Walburga? ¿Por qué no le dices mamá?-  
-lo deje de decir a los 8, no se la verdad porque- le dije -bueno haber donde tienes escondido el gira tiempo?-  
-que es un gira tiempo- si creo que hasta mi se me olvido que a los 8 años me valía todo  
-ahh entonces no traes uno- pensé mis ideas de cómo pudo haber llegado se agotaban, no había poción multijugos, ni gira tiempo, un momento… ¿no estaré soñando? Y me pellizque  
-auch!- exclame  
-porque te pellizcas?-

-para despertar de esta horrible pesadilla- dije sobandome el brazo-pero esto no es una pesadilla-  
-si ya me di cuenta enano- bufe , no lo podía creer aun yo casi de 32 con uno de 7 casi de 8… me estaba preocupando…

* * *

dejen sus reviewss porfaa


	3. ¿Qué pasa con el mundo?

_Nada de aquii es mio jajaja los personajes de jkrowling! y las aventura de una pelicula xP jajaja yo solo lo reescribo x) jajaja saludos!! _

* * *

Mi Encuentro Con Yo!

Capitulo 3.- ¿Qué pasa con el mundo?

No ni yo me lo creía por completo, no pensaba como era de que tenia 7 años y 31 al mismo tiempo, no podía ser, el pequeño mocoso y yo éramos idénticos, no e cambiado muchos de mis movimientos, caminábamos igual, los dos agarrábamos las cosas de la misma manera, hasta el muy maldito me regaño! Si ustedes creen me regaño a mi a Sirius Orion Black, a de ser gracioso regañarse por uno mismo jaja pero no ese no es el punto, creyó que mi yo pequeño podía dominar al yo grande, ayy me vuelvo loco  
-porque tienes la minimoto llena de polvo?- me recalco el chiquillo  
-porque… hace mucho que no juego con el, desde que abandone hogwarts- el pequeño Sirius me veía como "aa me echaste a perder", pues ese era mi juguete favorito cuando niño  
-tengo hambre- dijo el pequeñín y lo lleve a la cocina e hice que Kreacher preparara una pequeña cena, unos huevos fritos con un pan tostado y jugo de naranja para mi es la mejor cena  
-ándale cena- y me dio tanta risa que el y yo agarrábamos el tenedor del mismo modo, los dos comíamos como locos, pues obviamente también era uno de los platillos favoritos del pequeñín, ya lo sentía como de mi familia  
-yfo tngfof ufn…- decía Sirius chiquito  
-no comas con la boca llena- lo regañe –con esa maña duraras un buen tiempo-  
-no me importa- y siguió comiendo  
-bueno ya te puedes regresar- le dije al pequeño Sirius  
-¿Cómo?-  
-yéndote a tu casa, a tu época, enano-  
-si no se ni como llegue aquí- se enfado el chico –ahora aparte no fui al partido de quidditch-  
- no te preocupes lo cancelaron para una semana después, porque el entrenador de Bulgaria lo habían atacado-  
-quiero irme a casa- sollozaba el pequeño mientras dejaba su plato vació a un lado  
-pues yo no te lo impido, por mi ya vete-  
-como si fuera lo mas fácil del mundo- me contesto el muy maldito, a veces pienso que de pequeño era insoportable, quien pensaría que yo diría esto de mi? Jaja nadie la verdad, la verdad si era tierno, para tener 7 años.  
Vi como el pequeño Sirius se agarraba la nuca, pose que a mi nunca se me quito, para ser verdad casi siempre estaba en esa pose  
Kreacher vino y nos dejo un vaso de nieve con chocolate derretido encima y una cereza arriba  
-mi favorito!-dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo, eso de hacer las mismas cosas, las mismas señas y demás ya se me hacia raro  
-que raro no?- me dijo el pequeñín  
-si lo se- le conteste  
-no puede ser porque dos, ya no tarda en apalearme el enano y el grande a regañarme- murmuraba Kreacher mientras se iba, aun parecía un poco loco por lo sucedido  
-tengo sueño-  
-ven dormirás en la sala – le dije y le indique donde estaba, le acomode el sillón recargable y le di unas colchas, ahí lo deje haber si a la mañana siguiente desaparecía y me fui a mi habitación  
-adiós gracias por acompañarme!- se escucho al vocecilla del chico  
Yo en cambio no le hice caso y me fui a dormir cuando me acosté ya era de noche y por el gran ventanal de mi habitación se veía la luna, una hermosa luna, caí en un sueño muy profundo…  
-Juan, Pablo, Pedro de la Mar es mi nombre así…es mi nombre asi…Juan, Pablo, Pedro de la Mar yo me llamo así…- se empezó a escuchar esa cancioncita yo me desperté y me pare para dirigirme a la sala  
-todavía no te vas?-  
-como quieres que me valla si ni siquiera se donde estoy-  
-aun cantas esa canción?-  
-si- me dijo muy inocente yo simplemente bufe  
-mira, mira la luna, la luna!!- decía parándose y viendo hacia la ventana  
-que tiene la luna?- le pregunte  
-me pregunto ¿Por qué es tan amarilla?- pensó el pequeño -¿acaso es de queso?  
-no lo se- le conteste –mejor vete a dormir, mañana hablamos peque- y sin mas me dormí sin ningún disturbio

* * *

gracias a todos sigan leyendoo porfiss... x)


End file.
